


Between My Sheets (I Want You)

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Breeding, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Knotting, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Maggie Sawyer, Other people might show up later, enjoy, im not sure, its gonna be OOC for a bit, normally make Maggie an alpha but switched it, what did i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Lena is an omega maid, her one job in order to pay for her step mother’s betrayal is to look after alpha princess Kara. ITS ALPHA/OMEGA SMUT!!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 424





	Between My Sheets (I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SMUT FIC!! IT INVOLVES SMUT, LANGUAGE, ALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS, G!P AND POSSIBLY A FEW OTHER THINGS I'M FORGETTING SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! I also have no idea where/when this takes place I just know I liked the idea.

**°Xx1xX°**

Lena Kieren Luthor was born an only pup to a single omega beneath the glowing silver light of a full winter's moon, her skin was pale as ivory, eyes green as moss, and hair black as a raven's wing. Her mother loved her and made sure she was cared for and happy, Lena knew no one apart from her mother and the small town of people in her home in the hills. When she was 3 however her mother became terribly ill, she still smiled and pushed on trying her best to take care of her only child but the sickness was too consuming and she collapsed one day while Lena was playing in the garden.

After that Lena didn’t understand why she was watching an alpha male she’d never met before talk to the police betas and a judge but as she sat in her chair in the corner hugging her teddy close she just wanted her mother to come pick her up and take her back to their beautiful home in the hillside. After awhile the strange alpha approached her and kneeled in front of her giving a tight smile.

“Hello Lena.”

Lena watched him closely before responding, her mother had taught her to be polite after all.

“Hello.”

The smile loosened as the man realized she wasn’t going to throw a fit.

“My name is Lionel Luthor, I’ve come to take you home with me.”

Lena furrowed her brow clutching her teddy tighter.

“No I wanna go back home with mama.”

Lionel shifted sighing.

“Lena your mother she…she isn’t going to be coming back to take you home. That’s why I’m here, I’m going to take you home with me and take care of you, you’ll have a new mother and an older brother.”

Lena felt tears burn her eyes, she didn’t want to go with this man, she didn’t want a big brother and she definitely did not want a new mother.

“No.”

Lionel clenched his jaw and stood tall looking down at her.

“I’m afraid you don’t get a choice Lena, now come along.”

Lena watched as Lionel watched her expectantly. After a moment she slid off the chair and began to trail after him leaving the courthouse. She was taken far far away from the town where she was born to somewhere completely new and different. It was much bigger, with a lot more people, and a palace that overlooked everything. Her eyes couldn’t dart around fast enough as she took in everything new, Lionel only chuckled at her.

“Welcome to Krypton, your new home Lena.”

Lena looked over at him for a moment before looking back at the city around her still in complete amazement. Next came a large home, nothing as large as the palace they’d seen but it was much larger than the cottage she’d been raised in. Lionel led her inside and to a large room with a glowing fireplace, lavish looking furniture, and two people waiting. Lena took in the two new people, a woman, tall and lean, her dark brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her steel colored eyes were cold. Beside her stood a boy a few years older than Lena herself, his brown hair was short and a little curly, his eyes were a little softer and he smiled a little offering her a curl of his finger.

“Lena this is Lillian, your new mother, and Lex, your new brother.”

Lena took the two in watching as Lillian’s eyes scanned her over before she huffed turning her nose up leering at Lionel. Lex on the other hand moves closer kneeling down as Lionel has done.

“Hi Lena, it’s nice to meet you. Do you know how to play chess?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile and nod.

“My mama taught me.”

Lex smiled more standing and offering his hand to her.

“Come, play with me.”

Lena hesitantly took his hand and let herself be led to a table that held a gorgeous marble chess set. She climbed into the chair opposite Lex setting her teddy on the floor watching as Lex turned the board so the white pieces were facing her. As they began to play Lena could hear Lillian and Lionel arguing, she could hear her name and the sneered words 'omega’ and ‘runt’ thrown around and it made her furrow her brow. Lex must have noticed because he reached across the table resting a hand on her head until she looked at him with teary eyes.

“Don’t worry about them Lena, let's keep playing maybe I’ll let you win.”

Lena couldn’t help her smile as she nodded and took her turn watching Lex chuckle when she claimed one of his pieces.

Years went by, Lena learned to adapt to her new life as one of Krypton's wealthier families. It wasn’t the best life, Lillian was hard on her and constantly took chances to belittle her when Lionel wasn’t around. Lex started to drift away as they grew into their teenage years, more focused on becoming the well groomed alpha arestocrat his mother wanted him to be. It wasn’t the best life but Lena adapted just the same and was mildlily content until the day Lionel died leaving her completely at the mercy of Lillian. Once Lionel was gone everything fell apart around Lena. Lex and Lillian got sloppy with whatever scams they were pulling to stay in money and the repercussions were deadly once king Zor-El found out of their betrayal.

Lex and Lillian were both sentenced to death, Lena miraculously being spared by proof she had no part in Lillian or Lex’s thieving of the rich upper class and the royal family, but as always Lillian had a twisted plan on how to weasel out. That plan was Lena, offered to the king like a piece of meat, a slave for the alpha princess. Zor-El had the words on his lips to refuse but queen Alura had stepped in and reminded her mate of the image that came with killing and how it would be good for their only daughter to have a companion of sorts. To Lena’s horror, he agreed to let Lex and Lillian keep their lives but they were banished from Krypton, chased out by guards as Lena was escorted into the palace.

Lena was led paces behind Zor-El by beta guards into a throne room where they joined the queen and princess. Zor-El explained that from that day on she was to be Kara’s lady in waiting, it would be her job to see Kara’s needs were taken care of and that the princess was kept happy, it made a pit open in Lena’s stomach. She’d lived with Lex long enough to see how cocky, rude and mean alpha’s were, how their egos always seemed to bring out the worst of their traits especially around an omega. But as Kara came closer smiling bright as the sun with soft sky blue eyes Lena didn’t feel scared of this woman, didn’t sense the heavy alpha ego that would turn her into a monster the second they were alone, instead she only felt calm happiness.

From that day on Kara seemed to go against everything she thought she knew of alphas. Kara was kind and talkative, she never treated Lena as if she were below her, she’d insisted upon being called Kara and she never asked Lena to do stupid tasks or things she wasn’t able to do on her own. She treated Lena like a friend rather than a lady in waiting and it meant the world to Lena to know Kara didn’t see her as just some omega to push around, it made her realize that even though she was considered a servant and it stung a little deep down to watch Kara at balls or dinners with titled omega’s in her parent’s attempt to find her a mate, she was content in her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be a multiple chapter story but well.....yeah couldn’t make it all fit in one chapter lol so you’re getting hopefully 3 (maybe more depends on how I want to draw it out but let’s cap it at 3 for now).


End file.
